narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Blaze Release: Pyroclastic Flow
|kanji=炎遁・火砕流 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Enton: Kasairyū |literal english=Blaze Release: Pyroclastic Flow |parent jutsu=Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi, Tamahagane |related jutsu=Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Mangekyō Sharingan, Ninjutsu, Dōjutsu |jutsu type=Blaze Release |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Kazuhide |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} is a technique that combines the inextinguishable black flames of with the raw destructive potential of a volcanic surge. Taking the form of a massive wave of superheated black ash and earthen debris, this technique literally scorches the very earth and can level most anything in its path. Rather than being inspired by witnessing a specific event, such as a natural phenomenon or particular property of chakra, like many of his techniques, Kazuhide created this technique for the sole purpose of being able to slay a , at least until it revived. He developed this technique through a collaborative application of and the manipulating properties of Tamanoya no Mikoto, an ethereal construct created via Tamahagane. Gathering black flames in the palm of his hand, Kazuhide alters the properties of the chakra to convert the flames into a concentrated mass of superheated black ash. Unlike the normal flames of Amaterasu, contact with the ash will only deliver relatively normal burns and will only ignite normal fires. Despite this, the intensity of the heat produced by the black ash is much greater than the natural application of the flames of Amaterasu, allowing them to deliver critical injuries at a much quicker rate than the exposure to black flames. After generating the black ash, Kazuhide infuses the ash with natural energy gathered through Tamanoya no Mikoto's ability. This enhances the potency and the intensity of the heat, which was already enough to incinerate human flesh in a matter of seconds, to another level altogether. The heat from the technique can be felt due to mere proximity to her practitioner, which Kazuhide has even complained despite his affinity and tolerance for heat and flames. Once properly balanced, the practitioner releases the concentrated composite of chakra as an expanding wave of black ash, while simultaneously releasing a shockwave of natural energy. This secondary shockwave disrupts the earth beneath the wave of ash, kicking up superheated rocky debris into the assault. While the force of the assault is enough to carve a flattened path through a forest or village, the true power of the technique comes from the extreme temperature of the ash. More specifically, even indirect contact with the ash can cause life threatening burns, while direct contact might as well be synonymous with death. During the course of the technique the collisions of the ash particles and tiny rock fragments are numerous and significant enough to generate considerable amounts of static electricity. While not directly beneficial in the techniques performance, it can be used to setup up a lightning storm if the technique is ashen cloud ascends into the sky. Overall, the power and cost of this technique has resulted in its performance being exceedingly rare.